icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gelo Fabian/iGo to Oz
iGo to Oz '''is the 2nd episode of my 5th season of iCarly!!!!!!!!!!! Production *This features the first appearance of the iCarly set of Oz. *The episode features 3 stars from Victorious making a cameo appearance. Plot Carly and Sam meet Miriet, Freddie's new AV clubmate. But, she is turned out to be a mean girl like Sam but also has a soft side like Carly. So, the girls become good friends. But, Freddie gets jealous and needs to decide to still be with iCarly or go with his AV mates. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to clean the house using a vaccuming sculpture. But, when he tries to clean Sam's house wherein Carly, Sam, Miriet, and Freddie are playing meat ball golf, it accidentally sucks everything and spins the house to Oz. There they meet Glinda (Ahsley Argota) the Good and Elphaba (Idina Menzel) the Bad. On their journey, the Ridgeway Students are Munchkins. But, they get captured by Elphaba. So, it's up to Spencer and Gibby to rescue them. Meanwhile, at the evil castle, Glinda tries to ask help from the Wizard (Max Ehrich) to help Spencer and Gibby. But, the Wizard refuses unless Glinda will be friends with Elphaba. In the end, Spencer and Gibby rescue them without any help; by melting the witch using sandy water. Also, Freddie chooses to be with Carly, Sam, and Miriet because Miriet actually tried to save him. Trivia *Ariana Grande, Leon Thomas III, and Daniella Monet make a cameo appearance as Elphaba's monkeys. *The episode is counted as a special. *The episode features a new iCarly intro. A new tab is shown which is Zaplook. Then, it shows new clips added. For example, it shows clips from iPity the Nevel, iParty with Victorious, iHire an Idiot, iMeet Fred, iPilot, iMake a Movie (upcoming) and iWant my Viewers Back. The ending shows the 5 main cast members with microphones and jumping. *This is the first time we hear the Leave it All to Me intro with Miranda and Jennette singing. *Freddie says "I'm hot" then Sam says "Ain't that the truth." This could be a reference in Victorious from Struck in an RV when Tori says she's so hot and Rex says the same thing that Sam said. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson '''Special Guest Stars *Erin Sanders as Miriet Vestice *Idina Menzel as Elphaba *Ashley Argota as Glinda *Max Ehrich as The Wizard *Ariana Grande as Monkey #1 *Leon Thomas III as Monkey #2 *Daniella Monet as Monkey #3 Seddie Hints #Freddie hugs Sam even when they escaped. This is not a reference to iRocked the Vote, since they were celebrating then end up not hugging. #Freddie says "I'm hot!" But, Sam says "Ain't that the truth. But dude, if I had a crush on you I would smile. But not now." Sam said not now. So, it could have been before or will happen in the future! #Sam smiles at Freddie and Freddie smiles back. References *Freddie said that he watched a live-action of the Battle of the Panthatar. This is a reference to the Drake and Josh episode because Nathan Kress was in it. *Freddie said he met Miriet when she registered near the famous Hollywood Talent School. This is a reference to Hollywood Arts in Victorious. *Carly says, "Help us, Glinda! You know, I wanna call you Lulu so bad." which is an obvious reference to Lulu in True Jackson, VP. Quotes *Freddie: Why did the witch lock us in an evil cell! *Carly: Shh! The monkeys. *Monkey #1: Where is Elphaba's stone? *Monkey #2: I do not know! *Freddie: I'm hot! *Sam: Ain't that the truth. Dude, if I had a crush on you I would smile. But not now! *Freddie: Lol. *Sam: What?! *Freddie: Nothing *Carly: Spencer! I know what to do! *Spencer: What Carls? *Carly: Melt the witch! She's at the back of you! *Spencer: Water Melt WITCH! (changes the scene) *Carly: I didn't say anything on what to use yet! Use sandy water, not plain water! Category:Blog posts